Dance Lesson
by Fictionfanatic666
Summary: Max and Logan have broken up and now he's marrying Asha. Alec and Max are required to dance and must send the next six weeks taking Dance lessons. Full Summary inside.


A/N: Hey guys this is my first DA fic and I'm kind of nervous so please be kind.

Dance Lessons

Summary: Logan and Max have finally stopped fooling themselves and have broken up. Soon after that Logan asks Asha to marry him. Of course you all know that the maid of honor and the best man have to dance, so what happens if Alec is chosen as best man and Max is maid of honor? What happens if neither one of them know how to dance and they have to spend the six weeks before the wedding taking lessons? What if they get really close? I guess you'll just have to find out. Set in Terminal city and transgenics aren't feared at all and White has left the building.

Chapter One

"Wheel boy why in the name of the name of Hell did I have to be best man? I can't ballroom dance and you know the maid of honor can't. Also Maxie in a dress that's a little creepy." Alec groaned throwing his head back in frustration, his dirty blonde hair flying.

"Alec we've been over this." Logan said exasperated. "When Asha choice max as her maid of honor Max asked me if I would, please, choose someone she knew. So it was either you or Sketchy and I was pretty sure, no matter how much she dislikes you, that she would rather you."

Alec groaned again and collapsed onto Logan's leather couch. "But Loggie Boy checking out on the Max thing, I still don't know how to dance." He whined sinking further into the plush sofa.

Logan sighed again and replied, "Asha and I have that covered. You and Max are starting ballroom dance lessons tomorrow."

"WHAT? No, no ,no I will not dance for six weeks with Max." Alec yelled loudly, jumping up from the couch.

"Glad you had the same opinion I did Alec. Granted mine was much more hostile but they were pretty much the same." Max said dryly leaning against the door frame to Logan's headquarters. Logan jerked in his chair( A/n: Not wheelchair he can walk), Alec just turned around to face her, having heard her way before she spoke, transgenic hearing and all. As soon as he saw her completely the aghast look on his face changed to the amused smirk and twinkling green eyes he always wore in her presence.

"Maxie, so glad you could join us. Logan and I were just talking about the fact, that although we transgenics are endowed with many talents and DNA the neither blood nor talent for dancing is among them." Alec smirked at the irritated look on Max's face. '_Damn she's cute when she's mad_' He thought his smirked turning into a grin.

"You guys can kick the ass of a guy six times your own weight and yet you are afraid to dance." Logan snorted.

Max rolled her wondering at why she had stayed w so long with this dork before replying "Logan we can kick the ass of a **seven** times our own weight and we aren't afraid of dancing we just can't do it."

"Whatever, look you guys are going to dance lessons every Friday at four and we have already paid the people so you better be there or heads will roll." Logan said turning back toward his computer, not noticing the corners of Max's mouth turn up, or Alec snorting into his hand.

Max sighed before turning and stomping out of the penthouse. Alec followed less loudly behind her.

Upon exiting the building Max jumped on her Ninja before looking around for Alec's bike. "Can you believe they're making us do this? I mean seriously do they really think they can force us into dance lessons? By the way how'd you get here?" She questioned.

"Walked. Is Maxie afraid of a little dancing? Bedsides you heard Wheel Boy they have already paid for it. Logan and Asha are trying to guilt us into to taking the stupid classes any way. Also they know your views on money and they're hoping to get you to convince me. Oh and Maxie can I have a ride, PLEASE?"

Max stared at him for a minute before sighing. "Yea get on. Where to?"

"Oh um you cab just take me to Jam Pony" He said sliding behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Max rolled her eyes and revved up her Baby before roaring off down the street.

"Yea I really don't Normal to fire me. Of course he won't fire his golden Boy. Hey golden boy as I guess we have decided to take these lessons can you get him to let me and you off tomorrow?" Max asked.

"I guess I could ask him. Since you have chosen to make me go." He said laughingly.

Max just sighed before speeding off.


End file.
